callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Non Grata
"Persona Non Grata" is the fourth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player assumes the role of Yuri. This level is set right after "Endgame". The main objective is to evacuate the wounded Soap to Nikolai's chopper. At first they shoot their way towards a weapon cache where Yuri will be operating a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) and they use that to clear a path to the helicopter where Yuri is left behind but eventually gets to the chopper after nearly drowning in a river. Characters *Yuri (playable) *John Price *John "Soap" MacTavish (W.I.A.) *Nikolai *The Doctor (K.I.A.) Plot The mission starts with Soap still wounded from the events of Endgame, while Nikolai and a doctor attempt to aid him. During this, Makarov, who is "tying up loose ends", sends his men to attack. Yuri is sent to assist Captain Price, the Russian Loyalists, and other Task Force members in protecting Soap from the Ultranationalists. During the gunfight, the doctor, who was aiding Soap is shot and Yuri goes over to the table next to Soap and puts an injection in him. After injecting Soap, an Ultranationalist soldier breaches the room, but Price disarms him and shoots him in the head. Later on, Soap, needing to be moved, is carried by Nikolai as he follows Price and Yuri. They clear their way out of the building, fighting hostiles until they reach the ground floor. The pair, along with the Loyalists, clear the courtyard of enemies. Nikolai mentions a weapons cache nearby which contains a UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle), which they can use to reach a chopper. Yuri and Price exit the courtyard and head onto a nearby street. Price and Yuri fight alongside the Loyalists as they clear the streets, while some stay to assist wounded civilians. At the end of the street, the two take a sharp left, and come under heavy fire from enemy forces. To reach the UGV, they go through a building on their left. When the group reaches the weapons cache, Nikolai tells Price the UGV is in a shipping crate under the cache. Price opens the crate and which reveals the UGV. Since, the device is Russian, Yuri operates the machine and clears the way of enemies with the machine's mounted grenade launcher and minigun for the group to reach the escape helicopter safely. After fighting through several enemy enplacements and having commandeered the helicopter, the UGV is destroyed by an enemy Reaper. Yuri exits the controls and sprints to the helicopter, while avoiding Predator Missiles being fired by the Reaper. When Yuri is almost at the chopper, the Reaper's fire collapses the structure under Yuri sending him sliding down a hill, avoiding debris sent hurtling to him by more enemy fireand sent falling into a river. At first, the streams make it difficult for him to escape, but he finally grabs hold of a rock near shore and crawls onto land as his friends find him and bring him to safety. Weapon Loadout Starting weaponry Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight Weapon desert eagle large.png| Desert Eagle Weapons found in the level These weapons can be found throughout the level with and without attachments: Weapon_ak47_large.png| AK-47 Weapon_mg36_large.png| MG36 Weapon g36 large.png| G36C Weapon m4 short large.png| M4A1 Weapon mp412 large.png| MP412 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png| PKP Pecheneg Intel 8. Start the mission by exiting a building and entering a courtyard. Once in the courtyard, head to the right and look for a small room that houses this piece of intel. 9. In the market area, look for a house on the right side of the street sitting on a corner. Head to the second floor and find the intel poised atop a nightstand in a bedroom. 10. Behind Price, in a shed, where Yuri takes control of the UGV. The intel is sitting on top of a barrel on the back side of the crate with the UGV in it. 11. Outside of the shed where Intel #10 sits a playground, and the intel location is on top of the slide. Wait until the UGV is destroyed and the 'sprint to the evac zone' commences before the player can grab it. Video:MW3 Intel Locations - Persona Non Grata - Mission 3 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide Intel locations Transcript Quotes Achievements/Trophies Carpe Diem (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata" on any difficulty. What Goes Up... '(20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Destroy all the choppers with the UGV's grenade launcher. 'Out of the Frying Pan... (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence", and "Back on the Grid" on Veteran difficulty. Gallery Mw3-PNG-Gameplay8.png|At the ending Yuri crawling after falling off the waterfalls. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay7.png|Yuri after the helping Soap and Price. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay6.png|MQ-1 Predator. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay5.png|Price pulling out the UGV. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay4.png|Price opening the box. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay3.png|Nikolai giving orders to Yuri about Price. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay2.png|Soap after killing Shepherd in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Mw3-PNG-Gameplay.png|Yuri, Nikolai, Soap, Price, and The Doctor Videos Video:Modern Warfare 3 Intel - Persona Non Grata Intel Locations (4 Intel) Video:CoD Modern Warfare 3: Mission 3 Persona Non Grata|Yuri holding the AK47. Trivia *"Persona non grata" is Latin and Italian for "An unwelcome person", a state of diplomacy that keeps a certain person from entering a country or city. This is ironic in a sense as Makarov's men clearly were able to enter Indian airspace with little difficulty. *The events of this mission actually occur before the New York missions due to different times zones; India occurred at 9 a.m. in its timezone and New York occurred 10 a.m. EST. India is ahead of New York. Therefore, this mission takes place before "Black Tuesday", chronologically. *The time zone difference between Afghanistan and India is by one hour. Endgame took place at 6pm while Persona Non Grata at 9:50am. Between 7pm (Endgame in "India time") and approximately 10am is 15 hours, which is how long Soap miraculously held on with his wounds. *This is the third mission in the Modern Warfare series where Soap is helped to safety. The first during "Game Over", when Griggs attempts to help Soap, and the second when Price and Nikolai extract Soap during the end of "Endgame". *Strangely, the character model for Yuri in this mission, when looking at him in the UGV, is the same as Kamarov's from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When turning on the UGV, on the top one can see these words: InfinityHammer BIOS 4.0 Reliz 6.0. *The player can shoot themselves when first gaining control of the UGV. If the player does, the message "You Killed Yourself" appears. *The loading screen cinematic shows that the Russians that had landed in Boston, New York, Virginia, Georgia, and Florida have retreated. *In the Redemption Trailer, Captain Price was wearing the TF141 uniform from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission, "Endgame". In the official game, though, he is wearing a different uniform. *Oddly, even though this mission takes place directly after Endgame, Nikolai is wearing a different uniform. *It is unknown how Makarov managed to locate the Loyalists' safehouse in India so quickly. *The way Soap mentioned Yuri after surviving Makarov's assault is a homage to the mission "F.N.G.". *After escaping the courtyard and breaching through the gate, the player can see a large arch down in the road. If the player goes closer to this arch they will trigger an injured civilian attempting to crawl away from the fight; though this civilian is not seen until the player steps off the road. **This civilian is also unique because he always dies the same way each playthrough, and his corpse disappears if the player goes down the road far enough. *After breaching into the building with the civilians taking shelter, the player could venture back into the town they just came through, with no success, because a helicopter will fire rockets that will always kill the player - whether they are under shelter or not. *It appears that Soap's clothes have changed. In 'Endgame', he is wearing a long sleeved uniform of 'Task Force 141', and in this mission, he is wearing a short sleeved black top. This may have been underneath his uniform though. *When Ultranationalist soldiers are firing upon the civilians in the street, they use a similar animation Makarov's men used in the mission "No Russian". *The player cannot kill civilians in this level as if the bullets fired will go straight through the civilians, except for some. *The player can also walk straight through the civilians. *If the player runs over Captain Price or Nikolai and Soap with the UGV, the message "Fratricide will not be tolerated" appears. *During the escape sequence, the spawn theme of Africa Militia can be heard. The same theme can also heard in "Back on the Grid". *Captain Price tells the player to control the UGV because the controls are in Russian. Even though Price knows Russian, he probably assigned Yuri to this job, because he was more familiar with it, or it is a reference to in Soap's Journal, when Soap thinks Price told him to input the abort codes because he didn't want to use the "ruskie keyboard". *This is the third level in all of the Modern Warfare series where Nikolai is seen wielding a weapon, and the first since "Hunted" and "Blackout" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The enemies in this level are the same as the commando troops in Survival Mode. *PMC men have the same last names on Resistance, which have Serbian names. *At the end of "Endgame", Price lost his M4A1, however, he strangely has it back again at the start of this mission. *Once you take out the machine gunners, go to the stairs and stand on top of it, once done the player would be able to see an UAV/drone to the distance if positioned right. *When the UGV is destroyed, no matter what direction the UGV is facing, the drone will always fly up from behind. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Inner Circle Category:Task Force 141